The present invention relates to alkane disproportionation.
By disproportionation is meant the process by which a portion of at least one feed alkane is converted to alkane product containing at least one product alkane having higher molecular weight and at least one product alkane having lower molecular weight.
Low-boiling alkanes (such as butanes and pentanes) are components of gasoline fuels. Recent governmental regulations mandate that the vapor pressure of gasoline fuels be lowered. Consequently, the content of these low-boiling alkanes in gasoline will have to be reduced. It would therefore be desirable to develop a process for converting a portion of these low-boiling alkanes to higher-boiling alkanes which are environmentally more acceptable as motor fuel components. It would also be desirable to provide a catalyst which is easily separated from the alkane product and capable of reuse for long periods of time.